The present invention relates to an image display system, a projector, a program, an information storage medium, and an image processing method that each correct an image from consideration of the effects of ambient light, to display the same.
From consideration of the effects of ambient light such as artificial light or external light, a calibration image is displayed before the start of a presentation or the like, the displayed calibration image is sensed (measured) by a sensor to capture the viewing environment, then the image is corrected for display.
However, even if calibration has been done before a presentation, changes in the ambient light such as artificial light or external light while the presentation is in progress will cause changes in the viewing environment, which could change the image appearance during the presentation.
In such a case, the presenter would not be able to interrupt the display of the presentation images to display a calibration image, so the images will continue to be displayed with inappropriate corrections.
For that reason, the people watching the presentation will sense that dark portions of the images will breakup or the colors of the images will become weaker, making the images difficult to see.